KeepAway
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: Roxas is addicted to texting... AkuRoku one-shot, fluff


_Whoo! Liz returns to the fluffy one-shot world on the AkuRoku train! :D Yeah, so I'm totally lovin' Axel/Roxas (my new number one couple) with Sora/Riku on the side. I again credit this idea to Na-chan aka Meimei as she always has cute oneshot ideas. That's enough rambling from me. Please read and enjoy :3_

_**Keep-away**_

_An AkuRoku one-shot_

Roxas was addicted to texting.

There was absolutely no other way to describe it except like a drug that made a cell phone like a crack-pipe to the kid.

Granted, he kept his chat-spoken habit under control during school hours to avoid administrative trouble (not that any principals cared).

But seconds after the last bell rang, Roxas whipped out his cherry-red cell phone and sent his thumbs into a frenzy as he frantically texted random and virtually unimportant messages to his friends.

The habit hadn't really bothered Axel…until he and Roxas started going out. As is custom amongst high school couples, Axel met Roxas outside his last period class and walked with him to the parking lot.

Under any other circumstances, Roxas gave Axel his full attention and vice versa. But during those precious minutes after that bell rang, Roxas gave only one thing his full attention…texting.

The two had been going out for almost a month when Axel's patience with Roxas's obsession with texting had completely waned. It broke completely one afternoon as the duo walked out to the parking lot and Roxas squealed.

"Ohmigod! That guy in Kairi's Pre-Calc class finally asked her out!" Roxas jumped up and down, his thumbs a blur as they scurried over the keyboard built into the bright-red plastic.

Axel groaned and whirled on the blonde. "Do you ever pay attention to anything but that phone?"

Roxas blinked, pressed send and pocketed the device. "What do you mean?" he inquired, innocently.

"I never get to have a conversation with you as long as that phone is in your hand," Axel snapped. "What's so important about texting? Why can't you just talk later? It isn't like you never get to see these people."

"Does it really bother you that much, Axel?" Roxas asked, batting his long lashes. "I'm sorry…it's just that texting is a lot of fun. You should try it!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You know what? If you won't give it up on your own, I guess I'll have to stage an intervention!"

Before Roxas could inquire as to what Axel meant by "intervention," Axel had grabbed him around the waist and while the boy was distracted by the contact, snatched his phone and hidden it in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"Axel!" Roxas whined. "Give me my phone back!"

The redhead smirked and dangled the cherry-red device just a few inches beyond Roxas's reach. "Keep-away," he replied, tauntingly.

"Axel, that's not funny! What if Kairi texts me back? She'll get mad if I don't reply!" Roxas jumped up only to have the phone pulled away.

"Excuses, excuses," Axel sighed, shaking his head in mock pity. "The first step is admitting you have a problem, Roxy."

"Don't call me that," Roxas pouted, folding his arms across his thin chest. "And for the last time, give me my phone."

"Keep-away," Axel repeated. "You can't get it back until you earn it." And with those final words, Axel turned and began walking away.

Roxas stared holes into the redhead's back. Then, without warning, Roxas sprung towards him, latching onto his back.

"Gah! Wh-what the hell?" Axel spluttered. He stumbled forward, his hands automatically going up to Roxas's skinny arms so the boy wouldn't fall.

"Give…me…back…my…PHONE!" Roxas kicked and pounded at Axel until the boys landed in a heap on the grass, Roxas sitting triumphantly on top of Axel with his cell phone clutched in his fingers.

Axel glared up at him and then smirked again as Roxas put the device safely back in his sweater pocket. "I do not have a problem," the blonde declared. "It is perfectly normal for a teenager to enjoy utilizing their cellular device."

"How long have you been thinking that up?" Axel returned, rolling his eyes.

"I still don't see why you care," Roxas muttered. "Everybody does it."

"But _I _don't want _you_ to do it when I want to talk to you," Axel explained. "It's annoying and rude."

"Sorry," the boy mumbled. "I guess it is kind of an annoying habit if you're being ignored."

"You think?" Roxas's lip trembled and Axel laughed, though not in a hateful way.

Before the boy could say anything else, Axel had launched himself at him, knocking him to the ground and tickling him until tears of laughter streamed from his ocean eyes.

Amidst their tickling frenzy, Axel slipped his hand inside the blonde's sweater and chucked the phone over his head before Roxas even noticed where the redhead's hand had gone.

"Text that," Axel muttered against Roxas's neck as he finally kissed him.

_Ohmigod, I quoted my US History teacher in my shounen-ai fanfiction ("Text that" long story). Can't you just see a little preppy Roxas with a cherry-red slider phone with the keyboard just texting away? "Lyke OMG guyz!! WTF she did wat?! LOLOL" I really used to dislike Roxas (since the opening of KH2 is just obnoxiously long), but now he's really grown on me. I hearts the little blondie and his chocobo-butt hair. So yeah, hope you liked and please fave AND REVIEW! I'll give you cookies..._


End file.
